A Team Walks Into a Bar
by IMSLES
Summary: Written for NFA's Story Elements Challenge.  After a hard case is solved the team unwinds.  Elements:  the planet Mars, peanut butter and jelly, a fortune teller, prehistoric as an adjective and someone playing billiards.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

A Team Walks into a Bar

Sully's on a Sunday evening had only a smattering of the usual clientele as any other night. The team had earned a night of drinking and forgetting and a few days off by the director's demand.

The case had begun with the discovery of three young boys, all sons of different navy officers. They'd been abused, repeatedly, before being murdered, almost mercifully.

Each boy had been missing for a month, before their bodies were discovered. The last meal each had eaten had been a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Abby had managed, with the help of her beloved mass spectrometer to ascertain the rare brand of peanut butter. It took quite a bit of investigating before they found the store it was purchased from. It was located in Virginia close to the Pennsylvania border.

The Captain who lured the boys away with promises of a ride in his boat tried very hard to cover his tracks. He had been put on suspension pending an investigation of child pornography. He'd been able to cleanse any trace of it from his computers and his home.

Tim had located a storage garage where they found a wealth of deviant literature and photos. A two day man hunt had led to his eventual arrest. By some miracle no one had outright shot him.

"I'd like to strap him to the next satellite headed into space to take pictures of Mars!" Abby said pointedly after she'd finished her fourth beer.

"OK Abs, you've had enough," Tony pulled her newest bottle away.

"Hey! I'm allowed to drink. I don't have to work tomorrow," her head bopped as she spoke.

"We're all off tomorrow Abs. You want to enjoy your day off and not be suffering a hang over," Tony soothed.

"Whatever," she spun on her stool to look at the few people sitting at the tables. She smiled seeing an old woman at a corner table. Her tarot cards spread across its surface. She hopped down and weaved her way over to the fortune teller.

"Read me my future," she tossed her arms out to the side before almost falling into the seat across from the seer.

"Palm or cards?" the old woman's voice was raspy from years of smoking. Abby could've told her her own future, but decided it best to get hers done first.

"Palm," she stated putting her hand out and dropping it on the table.

The wrinkled dry hands lifted Abby's and she gently ran a finger along the lines on her left palm, and then compared them with the ones on her right. She concentrated hard before speaking.

"This is your life line," she indicated. "It's very interesting."

"Yep, my life is," Abby snorted.

"No. I mean the small breaks, here," she pointed, "They show that you've survived attempts made to end your life," the woman's eyes were big as they contemplated the dark haired goth.

"Oh that," Abby shrugged not wanted to recall those events, "Guess that's true enough."

"This line indicates your heart which you hold in high regard. You love intensely, but tend to be careful, more so in recent years than the past. You're a loyal friend and others rely on you to be there for them."

Abby looked at her palms somberly before asking "Can you tell if I'll ever get married?" It surprised even her that she asked the question. She often considered the idea of marriage a prehistoric notion and always envisioned a caveman pulling her along by her pigtails kicking and screaming.

"There is a special someone in your life, but the outcome has yet to be revealed," the fortune teller gave her hand a pat.

"Never mind," Abby pushed her chair back and stood tossing some bills on the table. "Thanks," she bid a farewell and went in search of her coworkers who had split u to partake in the different activities. Though all had made sure to keep an eye on their favorite lab rat.

Tim waved her over to the dart board where he and Ziva had been trying to see who had the best aim. It was a close match with Ziva a few points ahead and Tim with one more dart to throw.

Tony and Jimmy had racked up the balls on the billiard table. As Tony got ready to break he winked at a few women sitting nearby smiling their way.

Jimmy was standing to his right waiting to see where the balls would head, when Tony looked over and whispered, "Too bad you've gotten engaged Palmer. We could be having some fun tonight."

"I'm having fun DiNozzo, more so if you'd take the shot already," Jimmy answered and then saw Tony look back again and wave at their fan club. "OH, fun? Right," Jimmy nodded. "Not too bad for me though. I'm a lucky guy," he patted Tony on the back as he took his shot and scratched the cue ball.

"Thanks a lot Palmer," he glared at the assistant M.E., before shrugging and showing a half smile at the women who laughed coquettishly at his embarrassment.

"Come on DiNozzo," Tim suddenly appeared at his side. "We're gonna go grab a bite to eat and head home."

"Why so early?" Tony noticed Tim looking a bit sullen.

"Ah, Tony," Ziva answered. "McGee is picking his wounds because I beat him at darts."

"It's 'licking' my wounds," Tim corrected, "and I'm not. It's not so early Tony. The bar is getting ready to close."

"Right my Probie," Tony winked at Ziva. "Let's go grab some grub. My treat even."

"Alright," Abby cheered. "Hey," she stopped gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" all four asked wondering what crazy idea was swirling in her head as a smile grew on her face.

"Why don't we pick up some Chinese and take it to Gibbs' house. I'm sure he's still awake," they all nodded not doubting that was true. "This case was a bad one for him too."

"Great idea Abs," Tim took her arm. "Let's go."


End file.
